Tangled Sequel to Trapped
by Raychel
Summary: Sequel to TRAPPED, Olivia and Elliot are planning things, their on track and happy. But is Olivia still safe from Edward Bostly?. E/O
1. Sick

AN: I found my notebook

**AN: I found my notebook!! So sorry for the wait guys, everyone who watches my chat vids, they are done but cannot be uploaded right now since I am using a diff computer. I hope you enjoy this sequel!! I love writing it, I really do. **

"How are you?" Casey Novak asked Olivia Benson as they sat in the SVU break room eating lunch.

"I'm ok… still a bit jumpy but Elliot's been amazing. He got me into counseling and he's working on getting custody of Eli so…" Olivia kept smiling but Casey stared her down.

"Ok what's wrong?" Casey asked setting her sandwhich down."

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Olivia asked, taking a bite of her half of the sandwich.

"Olivia, I know you. You get this look in your eye that tells anyone that something is bothering you." Casey looked at her and Olivia sighed.

"I don't know, I've been feeling off lately." Olivia shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"Just not like myself," Olivia shook off a wave of dizziness and took a sip of her tea.

"Not giving me much to go on Olivia."

"Well, I've been… I don't know. Really irritable and just tired…"

"Elliot notice it at all?"

"Probably, we had an argument over makes the best funny movies last night… he was ready to let it go but I was…" Olivia started to laugh lightly at the memory.

"Couples argue, I think you're fine." Casey said surely.

"Yeah, I mean I'm happy, I should be. I'm with the man I love and- ugh." Olivia went alert.

"Ugh? Olivia…"

"I think…" Olivia began to feel out of breath, "I think I'm going to be…" She took in a deep breathe. Her vision began to go blurry and she got up.

"Olivia here!" Casey threw her a paper bag and Olivia shook her head.

"I'm not going to get sick… I just… oh god need a toilet," Olivia ran to bathroom and into the nearest stall. Casey followed suit and put a hand on Olivia's back as Olivia emptied her stomach.

"Are you ok?" Casey asked handing Olivia a paper towel.

"Peachy," Olivia groaned and flushed the toilet, "I think it was that sandwich I feel fine now."

"Liv if it was the sandwich I'd be sick too… oh I hope that you're not getting what John has."

"I feel surprisingly fine now, a little dizzy but I don't feel like I'm going to-" But Olivia's head was back in the toilet and Casey sighed.

"I'm telling Cragen that you're sick," Casey told her.

"No, Casey I'm-" Olivia wretched, then swallowed hard, "Fine! I'm fine…" Olivia groaned.

"Yeah I don't think so I'm telling him that you have a date with the toilet, I'll let Elliot know."

"No… Casey I'm fine… seriously…just… ugh." Olivia came out of the stall and rinsed her mouth out.

"Oh god, are you pregnant?" Casey asked in a hushed but excited voice.

"What? Casey… no, I mean… I…" Olivia's face got more white then it had already been.

"You are aren't you?!"

"I shouldn't be." Olivia said feeling queasy again.

"But Elliot's catholic, he doesn't use birth control."

"But I do," Olivia pointed out.

"It's not full proof, I mean my cousin got-"

"Not helping Casey," Olivia felt her head as it began to pound, "I mean El and I want a baby yes, just not so soon." Olivia admitted.

"Are you sure about that?" Casey asked.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Would it be such a bad thing if you were pregnant? I mean think about it… you've wanted a baby for how long?"

"Casey, I'm totally ready to start a family with Elliot… but he just divorced Kathy and there's Eli and," Olivia started to feel faint.

"Ok you need to calm down or oh god again?" Casey watched Olivia as she ran back to the stall.

"Alright I give in, tell the cap that you're taking me home. Don't tell Elliot, I want to find out first." Olivia hated feeling sick, it was the worst feeling in the world.

"I'll be back." Casey left Olivia, who began her seventh date with her commode.

:CAPTAIN CRAGENS OFFICE:

"Come in," A deep voice said as Casey tapped on the door. She came to a sudden halt when she saw someone she refused to hate but did not like at all.

"Dani," Casey's eyes darkened.

"Counselor," Dani said with as much coldness that was in Casey's demeanor. Casey entered the room and shut the door behind her.

"Captain can I talk to you for a moment? It's about Olivia."

"She ok?"

"Not really, she's really sick, so-"

"Hold on Case," Cragen put up a finger and turned up the TV that was on.

"That's him," Dani said, looking at the screen.

"That's who?" Casey asked walking over so she could see what was on the TV.

"Dani we're going to do everything we can, just calm down ok?"

"Don't tell me to calm down, my son is out there with that crazy woman that birthed him, I want her locked up!"

"Son?" Casey asked, completely shocked.

"Dani's adopted son has been abducted," Cragen said gravely. Casey could not help but feel bad for Dani, no matter how much she hated, er didn't like her.

"And you were going to give Elliot and Olivia the case?" Casey asked.

"Yes, but if Liv's sick and I've already talked to Dani's officer in chief and he's recommended that Dani be monitored with this so…" Cragen looked very unhappy, "You'll work the case with Elliot." He looked at Dani.

"But Captain!" Casey protested.

"Casey, this is none of your concern. Elliot is in with a perp right now, I'll let him know that Liv's gone home sick." Casey didn't know what to say, so she just left the office.

"Can you believe that they're letting Dani help out on a case?" Casey said to Fin, another detective.

"Damn, I thought she was just coming to make a report about her kid. Don't get me wrong; what's happened to her is horrible but… I don't really like her," Fin said looking guilty and Casey put a hand on his back.

"I don't like her either." Casey looked at him and he sighed, "But we don't pick the vics right?"

"As Elliot always says," Fin agreed.

"I'm taking Liv home, she's sick with some kind of… thing. So I'll see you in a few hours." Casey told him.

"You're not going to tell Elliot?" Fin called to her as she headed to the locker room.

"He's busy!"

:SVU RESTROOM:

"I'm dying," Olivia croaked and she heard the restroom door open, "Casey?" Olivia called out and she flushed the toilet and turned around.

"Wow you really are sick," Dani Beck's voice and face made Olivia feel sick again, only from repulsion.

"Dani… what are you doing here?"

"Well seeing as how you're sick and all, I'm going to be filling in."

"What?" Olivia forced herself to stand up and face Dani.

"Olivia, my sons been kidnapped." When Dani said this the first horrible thought came to Olivia's mind…

"You had a baby?" Olivia tried to see straight, all of the sudden thoughts went through her mind, Elliot had been on the rebound when she had left a few years ago when Dani had been his partner, he had managed to get Kathy pregnant so-

"Adoption," Dani seemed to put an immediate stop on Olivia's racing thoughts.

"Oh," Olivia said relieved and Dani gave her a look, "No, I mean I'm sorry to hear about your son Dani." Olivia pushed past her to rinse her mouth out once again.

"So can I ask you something?" Dani asked coming over to hand Olivia a paper towel.

"Um… sure?" Olivia looked down and washed her hands, why wouldn't Dani just go away?

"How's Elliot?" Dani's voice sounded like she was asking Olivia about a crush in high school and Olivia did not like that.

"He's really good Dani, he's amazing. In fact-"

"Olivia lets get out of here you wouldn't BELIEVE- Oh hello again," Casey saw Dani and they stared each other down.

"So to the doctor?" Olivia said to Casey eager to leave the bathroom.

"Right, the doctor." Casey was still staring Dani down and Olivia had to grab her by the arm and pull her out of the bathroom.

"Ok you know what I hate her," Casey hissed as they were out of earshot.

"You're not the only one, but Case she just lost her son." Olivia pointed out as they stopped at the elevator.

"Olivia," Elliot's voice sounded, "Fin told me you're sick, you need me to take you?"

"I've got it El," Casey said to an over concerned Elliot and he put his arms around Olivia.

"I'm ok El, just a little sick is all." Olivia said leaning into him.

"Casey take good care of her will ya? Call me," Elliot cradled Olivia's face with his hands and she smiled into the kiss.

"Mmmm I will," Olivia smiled at him and she felt Elliot's eyes on her as she and Casey disappeared into the elevator.

:SVU SQUAD ROOM:

"Elliot, got a minute?" Cragen spoke out.

"Sure do Cap, what's up?"

"You seem to be in a good mood." The captain said.

"Could be worse right?"

"Got a new case for you," Cragen threw a file on Elliot's desk and he frowned.

"This is the worse right?" Elliot opened up the file and as he read the name of the victim his heart got heavy, "Oh god."

"Yeah, pretty bad. Um Elliot since Olivia is sick, Dani's going to help out."

"But why? This is her kid,"

"I'm sorry," Cragen said sincerely and Elliot felt like he had just been socked in the stomach.

"Elliot," Dani's voice made him look up and she looked just as beautiful as he used to see her but now all he saw was pain.

"Dani I'm so sorry to hear about your son."

"You know what? Everyone needs to stop saying that and do their job." Dani crossed her arms over her chest and looked down.

"Look why don't you let me just take this over… you shouldn't be-"

"I'm staying Elliot, deal with it. Olivia or no Olivia," Dani's statement made Elliot want to vomit.

"Dani I know that you're upset right now but-"

"Can I have a hug?" Dani asked him out of the blue. Elliot chewed his lower lip and looked at Dani who looked like she was expecting a huge gift.

"Um, sure." Elliot gave her a soft pat, but she wrapped her arms around him and he stood awkwardly.

"Hold me Elliot," Dani whispered.

"Dani there's something I need to tell you," Elliot pushed her away in the kindest way possible and he caught Fin staring at him.

"You can tell me anything Elliot." Dani said to him.

"I'm engaged, to Olivia." Elliot saw the hurt enter Dani's eyes and she looked away. He hated to tell her this when she was already in a bad state. She said nothing and plopped herself down in Olivia's chair and pushed things aside, "Don't get too comfortable Dani," Elliot told her.

"Whatever Elliot."

"This is not your territory Dani, it never was." Elliot told her, all of the sudden feeling the need to defend Olivia's spot. The feelings he had never dealt with when Olivia had left him a few years ago began to stir up in him and he all of the sudden felt very invaded by Dani.

"Elliot, I am here to find my son. Are you going to stand there all day or do your damn job?" Dani was obviously scorched from this new revelation for her, "I can't believe you're engaged." She said.

"We're very happy," Elliot sat down at his desk and turned a photo of him and Olivia so Dani could see.

"Great Elliot…" Dani said barely looking at the picture.

"Just wait until you see the diamond." Elliot said, not thinking before he spoke.

"What the hell did I do to you?" Dani asked, throwing her pen down.

"Look Dani lets not… lets focus on your son ok?"

"Ok good." Dani checked her cell phone.

"We got a hit!" Cragen yelled from the office and Elliot was up from his chair, Dani next to him.

"Lets go!" Dani took Elliot's arm and he couldn't help but feel guilty at this contact.

**Ok so… this chapter didn't go as planned since when I wrote it down it was much longer… yes I know. Let me know what you think so far of it. Review people!! Tell me if you like it…. PLEASE. I promise that Dani and Elliot do not get together for those of you who are having panic attacks about that right now. REVIEW!!**


	2. Not OK

AN: Sorry it has taken me so long to update… I've been preoccupied and I'll shut up so you guys can read!!

"I hate her." Olivia said, practically hanging her head out of the window of Casey's car.

"Me too, I mean I'm sorry to hear about her son and all but… she still sucks." Olivia had to laugh at hearing Casey saying that someone sucked.

"I thought she had gone back to her other unit since she couldn't handle the victims." Olivia said fanning herself and squirming in her seat.

"She did, not to mention how she and Elliot had that thing so…" Casey's jaw clenched as she saw Olivia look like she was about to throw up again, "Oh shit Olivia I'm so sorry, you had no idea did you?"

"So it's true then?" Olivia asked hoarsely, "They did have some type of fling?" She bit her lip, her emotions going into overdrive, "God I was hoping that, that was just me being paranoid." Olivia admitted, trying to hold back her tears.

"Oh god Olivia I'm so sorry that you found out like this. I… thought Elliot might have told you." Casey sighed.

"No, he didn't tell me a thing. I mean I was suspicious when I wouldn't stop calling that one vic we had Dani but…." Olivia stopped talking.

"Well she was just a thing Liv, nothing more. He was just lonely… you wouldn't believe how he acted after you left and then Dani comes waltzing in. He was so vulnerable that he was just so, shit Liv are you going to be sick?" Casey asked Olivia who was breathing hard and looking pale.

"Pull over Casey." Olivia told her and the blonde did. Olivia got out of the car and got sick from either being pregnant or the idea of Elliot with Dani.

"You ok?" Casey asked her as she got back in.

"No, but I'll live." Olivia sighed, closing her eyes and leaning back against her seat.

"Do you want some sprite? I snagged you a can before we left." Casey handed her a can and Olivia thanked her.

"I'm going to have to give up caffeine." Olivia said out of the blue as she slowly sipped the bubbly drink.

"Yup." Casey agreed.

"And hot dogs."

"Hot dogs?" Casey looked at her strangely.

"Lysteria…" Olivia shrugged.

"You know that you wouldn't care Olivia, you would be too happy that you're having a baby." Casey smiled at her when they stopped at a red light.

"Casey we shouldn't be talking like this." Olivia sighed, "I mean for all we know I have some stomach thing." Olivia said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Liv don't set yourself up, what does your heart tell you?" Casey asked her.

"That I'm having Elliot Stabler's baby." Olivia answered softly.

"And that's probably what's going on." Casey smiled again as they arrived at the women's clinic.

"Casey I'm scared." Olivia admitted, not undoing her seatbelt, even though they were parked.

"Liv, the longer we wait the longer you stay scared." Casey pointed out.

"You're right." Olivia took in a deep breath, "Let's go."

"Hey Liv?" Casey set her hand on Olivia's arm before the exited the vehicle.

"Yeah?"

"No matter what everything is going to be ok."

"Thanks Case." And with that the two women left their seats and headed for the clinic doors.

SVU………………………………...SVU………………………………...SVU

"It's not him… oh thank god." Dani turned her head into Elliot's shoulder and he had no choice but to awkwardly put a hand on her back as her body shook with sobs.

"Detective!" A young male voice called out, Elliot let go of Dani and told her to stay where she was and she obeyed still in a mix of emotions that she had not found her son dead, but she still had no idea if he was ok.

"What is it?" Elliot asked the young medic.

"We found another body." The man shown a flashlight into a tunnel and Elliot looked in, he turned his head away immediately when he saw that it resembled Dani's son. Elliot forced himself to look back into the tunnel and got a closer look.

"No." Dani's voice cried out in above a whisper, "No… NO." Elliot stood up straight and took her into his arms pulling her away from the crime scene, she started pounding on his chest and screaming out in agony but Elliot let her. She had just found her child dead and he had no words, "Andrew…" Dani sobbed, "Please God no…. not my Andrew."

"Dani, I'm so sorry." Elliot held her into him and threw away all reason at that point. Sure he did not want to comfort Dani in such a manner at that point but he could not imagine being cold with her in such a state she was in. Her child was dead and he would never wish that on anyone.

"Sorry won't bring him back." Dani pushed Elliot away and began to walk away. He thought of following her but wasn't sure.

"Go after her." Cragen's voice said gravely from behind him.

"Captain…"

"She's broken Elliot, she's a victim. Go to her." And the captain had walked away leaving Elliot to feel a weight on him. Dani was now sitting on the ground, hunched over, her whole body convulsing in what Elliot could only know as sobs. The captain was right… she was a victim. Elliot went to her side and she turned away from him.

"Go away Elliot, please." Dani said into her hands.

"I can't just leave you at the crime scene, come on… I'll take you home." Elliot offered her.

"I can't go home." Dani said numbly, "I don't want to."

"Well you can't stay here. You wanna go back to the precinct?" Elliot asked her.

"Anywhere but home." Dani told him, sitting up.

"We can stop and get some coffee if you want." Elliot told her.

"I'm not hungry." Dani answered.

"Coffee Dani… not a burger."

"Honestly Elliot all I want to do is just go into a hole and stay there." Dani allowed him to help her up.

"Well seeing as how that's a big fat not going to happen, let's try come coffee ok?"

"Ok." Dani said looking off in the distance and Elliot had to take her hand and lead her to the sedan, "Elliot… "

"You don't have to say anything Dani. It's ok." Elliot said to her and she could not manage a smile but there was a look of understanding in her face. She got into the passenger seat and Elliot closed the door taking in a deep breath.

"She ok?" The captain asked Elliot.

"Of course not." Elliot sighed.

"Do what you need to do Elliot." The captain set a hand on his shoulder and then walked off again.

"What the hell do I do?" Elliot asked softly to himself and then went to the drivers side. Dani said nothing as he pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards a diner that he knew all too well.

SVU…………………………….SVU………………………………...SVU………………………..

"Well, it looks like you are five weeks and three days along Miss. Benson," The doctor said as she pointed out the small pea on a black and white screen, "I know it looks small now but just wait until it's born." The doctor smiled happily.

"Oh my god." Casey cried out tearfully, squeezing Olivia's hand. Olivia's jaw dropped as she watched the small pea move around and the heartbeat fluttered. The screen went blank when the doctor pulled out the ultrasound probe, she hit a print button and a photo came out of a slot.

"Casey…" Olivia said squeezing her hand back and she couldn't help but smile.

"Congratulations to both of you." The doctor smiled at Casey too, who looked completely taken back.

"Oh no, we're not, I mean she's engaged. I'm just… we're friends." Casey had never sounded so flustered.

"Oh, my apologies, you never know these days." The doctor blushed, "Ok Miss. Benson, let me get you some pamphlets and your prenatal vitamins. We will also have a nurse schedule your next appointment." The doctor let the room and Olivia had not even been phased by the suggestion of Casey being her lover, she was still staring, mouth agape at the small picture in her hand.

"I'm pregnant." Olivia said in awe.

"Liv, this is so amazing… you're finally getting what you've always wanted! Oh wow."

"Casey… I'm going to have a baby." Olivia said raising her voice slightly.

"Yes you are… oh a beautiful baby at that. You and Elliot's baby? Wow…"

"It will be here in nine months… eight months." Olivia had sat up straight and grabbed her jacket.

"Um Liv? Are you ok?" Casey asked in sincere concern.

"Of course I'm ok…" Olivia lied.

"I think you're in shock." Casey stated the obvious.

"I'm pregnant." Olivia said, "I'm pregnant?" she repeated.

"Yes! Oh my god please tell me that you're on some level happy." Casey told her.

"Are you kidding? I'm ecstatic! Terrified out of my head but very happy."

"Oh thank god, I was getting worried." Casey handed Olivia her clothes and turned around so Olivia could change in privacy, "So how are you going to tell him?" Casey asked while looking at the wall.

"Um… Hey El, guess what? I'm pregnant?"

"No! You have to make it romantic! Do it over candle light and dinner, wait scratch dinner, tell him over candles." Casey turned back around as Olivia finished changing.

"Well I'm not telling him today." Olivia snorted.

"Why the hell not?"

"Well, it's just…. Casey what if he isn't happy about this?" Olivia looked down and set a hand on her belly. Casey stepped toward her and put her hand gently over Olivia's.

"He will love you even more then he does now for having his child." Casey told her with all of her heart. This was what finally brought Olivia Benson to tears of joy and fear, Casey wrapped her arms around Olivia and smiled warmly at the strongest woman she knew, "You're not going to wait until you have the baby are you?"

"Casey get real." Olivia chuckled.

"I am Olivia Benson, you better not wait until that baby rears it's head and Elliot is a daddy again."

"Oh come on, I'll make sure to tell him when I go into labor." Olivia smiled, sighing a breath of relief.

"You are something else you know that?" Casey laughed at her.

"Thanks, I think." Olivia looked at her watch, "Hey, do you wanna get some food when we're done here?"

"You're hungry?" Casey asked doubtfully.

"I am actually." Olivia shrugged.

"Ok, sounds good. How about that place on the corner of second and fifth?" Casey suggested.

"You read my mind." Olivia smiled at her.

SVU…………………………….SVU……………………………..SVU…………………………SVU

"How's the coffee?" Elliot asked Dani as they sat on the corner of second and fifth, it had been the closest decent place for him to get to and Dani had not really cared where they went.

"It's ok." Dani said softly.

"Dani… I don't want to say anything to upset you but…. I just want you to know that I understand… well not really, but losing a child… I can't even imagine…" Elliot felt lost, how could things like this happen and change in such a short amount of time? This morning he was furious to see Dani back in the squad room and now here he was wanting to comfort her.

"A piece of you… it's ripped from you. Torn…. Jagged…" Dani's eyes watered violently and she was crying again. Elliot felt what he needed to do and he didn't want to, but he felt that he had to. He left his side of the booth and went to Dani's. She held onto him as if she had nothing else to hold on to and he shushed her.

"We're going to get you help Dani." Elliot told her, his arms were around her but it was slacked. He had his arms around a victim, nothing personal. He loved Olivia and he knew that Dani had feelings for him but he wasn't about to think about touching anyone else intimately but Olivia. But it was then that Dani looked up into his eyes and before poor Elliot had time to react she kissed him. Even though he was in shock, he didn't let the kiss go on longer for a second. But less then a second was enough for a certain brunette and blond who had just walked into the diner.


	3. Liv's Choice

It took everything in Casey to not kill Elliot as Olivia gasped harshly and grabbed onto her as if she were about to lose her balance. Elliot pulled away and sounded like he was angry with Dani but it wasn't enough for Olivia who had left the restaurant before Casey could stop her. The feeling of wanting to murder him subsided when she saw him push Dani away and shake his head as if scolding her. But Casey had to go after Olivia who was outside by the car hunched next to it, crying.

"She kissed him." Was all Olivia could say through the tears, "And he kissed her back." Olivia kept shaking her head as the tears fell down her always beautiful face.

"Olivia… I'm so sorry." Casey pulled her into a hug as the woman who was newly pregnant wept, "He pushed her away though, you left before you could see." Casey told her.

"Why was he even holding her in the first place?" Olivia asked angrily.

"Liv I don't know, but all I know is that he did not keep kissing her." Casey tried to calm down Olivia, "Sh, you need to calm down. Not just for you but for the baby as well."

"Casey can you please take me anywhere other then here?" Olivia asked, trying to compose herself.

"Yeah, you wanna go to my place?" Casey asked her gently.

"Please." Olivia nodded and the women got into the car, Olivia blew her nose in a napkin and tried to take a few deep breaths.

"I'm going to stop and get some take out." Casey said and Olivia just nodded blindly.

"I'm really not that hungry any more." Olivia sighed, looking down at her diamond ring.

"You still need to eat, Olivia." Casey told her as she pulled onto the main road.

"Casey?" Olivia said when Casey had pulled into a little place that they got take out from a few times out of the week. Casey looked down at Olivia's hand and gasped when she saw the diamond ring in her palm, "Take it."

"Olivia, put your engagement ring back on." Casey demanded pushing the hand away.

"Casey please take it before I toss it out the window." Olivia's eyes watered as she said this and Casey locked her eyes on Olivia's and accepted the ring.

"Olivia, she kissed him, not the other way around." Casey put the ring in her purse and zipped it close.

"But he kissed her back."

"She kind of had him in a grip." Casey said and she felt Olivia looking at her with shock, "I'm not trying to defend him or make excuses for him but-"

"I will never forgive him." Olivia wiped hers eyes with the back of her hand and shook her head, "God, you know I feel like an idiot… I should have known. If he could do this to Kathy-"

"Hey now, let's not go down that road. One he is deeply and madly in love with you and two he and Kathy were on their way to a divorce… I saw him pull away from Dani, I…" Casey stopped talking when Olivia's face went blank.

"It's just not a great thing to see your fiancé who has impregnated you kissing another woman is all, a woman who was a former fling." Olivia shrugged.

"Former fling Olivia, she was just a fling. That was all." Casey was still pissed off at Elliot, even if Dani had been the one to kiss him, he should not have been so close to her so she could kiss him. Here she was with Elliot's pregnant future wife who did not need any stress at all, who was a good friend.

"It doesn't matter Casey, she was with him… he never told me. There must have been a reason to not mention her." Olivia sniffled.

"He never mentioned her because she was nothing to him," Casey now really did want to kill Elliot and Dani.

"And on the day I find out that I'm having our baby," Olivia seemed like she was trying so hard to not cry again, "Oh god, I'm not telling him."

"Olivia! Stop right now, please. You need to think of you and the baby. What are you doing to do? Pack everything and move to Canada?"

"Maybe…"

"Olivia Benson, soon to be Stabler, don't even talk like that. Just talk to Elliot, not tonight though. Tonight would be bad, look we're going to get this straightened out ok? Over a few gallons of ice cream and take out. We can watch something like John Tucker Must die." Casey was happy to see Olivia crack a smile at the last part.

"John Tucker Must Die, Casey?"

"What? It's a good movie." Casey said in mock defense.

"Ok…. So I'm going to focus on not wanting to flee the county and just… think." Olivia looked down at her stomach and set both hands on her abdomen, "Don't worry baby, Mommy's going to make sure everything works out. I'm not going to let anything happen to you… to us." Olivia sighed, "Even if Daddy is being an idiot."

"Amen to that." Casey snorted before running into the restaurant.

SVU………………………SVU……………………….SVU………………………..SVU

"Oh my god." Dani gasped as Elliot pushed her away, "Elliot… I'm sorry… I…"

"Shut up Dani," Elliot stood up, "Look I know you've lost your son and I'm sorry but… I'm with Olivia. I love Olivia, I always have and when I was kissing you back then I was thinking about her." Elliot did not care that Dani's eyes were glazing over even more, "I love Olivia and nothing you do or say is ever going to change that." Elliot sat back down on his side of the booth to keep people from looking at him.

"I don't know what to say." Dani admitted, looking hard at Elliot.

"Then don't say anything." Elliot had lost his appetite so when the food came he just had them package it up to go. Dani had ordered two more cups of coffee and Elliot, even in her state asked her to pay her own bill. She complied since she knew she had crossed the line with him and did not want to upset him again. Elliot had felt some sympathy for her before she kissed him, he had allowed himself to be open with her, but the fact that she took it too far made him feel exactly the way he needed to feel about her.

"Should I call a cab?" Dani asked as they stepped out of the Diner, it had begun to rain and Elliot wanted to tell her yes, he wanted to tell her to find her own way home but he couldn't.

"I'm going back to the precinct anyway, it would be stupid to catch a cab. Just, keep your distance Dani." Elliot told her as they headed for the sedan.

"Ok." Dani nodded and got into the car with him, she offered to hold his food but he declined her help. They were quiet all the way back to the station and Elliot was happy with that, he didn't want Dani to talk to him because if she did he might yell at her, scream at her. Possibly pull over and make her get out of the car. When they arrived at the precinct Dani took her time as Elliot got out of the car and went up the stairs to his desk.

"Liv back yet?" Elliot called to Munch who was sitting lazily at his computer looking at files.

"Nope, I heard that Casey called to tell us they would both be out for the rest of the day. Why? What's up?"

"Uh, nothing. I was just wondering." Elliot sat down at his desk and took out his phone to call Olivia, he needed to tell her what had happened. He knew she would understand, sure she might kill Dani but it wasn't like Elliot was about to protest to that. He hit speed dial 2 and the phone went straight to voicemail.

"Uh Liv, it's me, we need to talk. Call me, I love you." Elliot frowned down at the phone and hung up.

"Elliot." The captain said, coming out of his office.

'Yeah Cap?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Sure." Elliot seemed to be saved since he caught a glimpse of Dani coming into the squad room as he sprinted into the office of his superior, "What's up?"

"Please do not flip out when you hear what I'm about to tell you. It's serious so maybe you need to sit down."

"Oh god, Olivia-"

"-is fine Elliot, not to worry. She's ok." The captain assured him and Elliot put a hand to his heart, closing his eyes a few times.

"Wow, you really know how to give a man a possible heart attack you know that?" Elliot said, shaking his head.

"Sorry, but this is serious." The captain waited for Elliot to sit down, he did not so the captain went on, "Edward Bostly has a son." The name Bostly gave Elliot the urge to kill someone and the fact that Bostly had a son made Elliot cringe.

"What?"

"Bostly has a 20 year old son who goes by the name William E. Bostly and god only knows how many other kids this man has."

"Is William aware of who his father is?" Elliot asked unsurely.

"William was not until this morning when a woman contacted him from California."

"Oh Jesus." Elliot sighed.

"You've got that right."

"But Bostly and Messing are in prison, so who contacted him? One of the wives from that place?" Elliot asked.

"Bingo and they mentioned Olivia."

"What?"

"They mentioned a woman's name, Olivia. How she got away and they are looking for her, the reason William contacted us Elliot is because Olivia is in danger again. There's a bounty out on her."

"Well we've gotta contact Liv." Elliot stood up and began pacing.

"I've tried, neither she or Casey are answering their phones."

"I'm going to Liv's." Elliot told the captain.

"Take Fin with you as well as Dani."

"Dani? Why?"

"She's still your temporary partner. We can't have Olivia out in the open like this, even you have to agree to that Elliot." It took Elliot a lot of strength to not argue but he had to agree, he did not want Olivia out on the streets if there was a bounty on her. Even it meant having to put up with Dani. He rounded up Dani and Fin and they sped off to Olivia and Elliot's apartment. Elliot had Fin call Olivia and Casey a million times but neither one answered. Once they got the apartment, Elliot had his key out and went in. He told them to look for Olivia and Casey as Elliot ran into the bedroom, then the bathroom. He called out for her.

"There's no sign of her Elliot." Fin called to him. Elliot began to shake all over. No, this couldn't be happening, he couldn't go another minute through what he had when he lost her that first time to Edward Bostly.

"Casey's apartment." Elliot said out of breath and Dani turned off all of the lights in the apartment before they sped off to Casey's.

"Light's are on." Fin said.

"Dani, stay here ok?" Elliot told her.

"I'm your partner Elliot, I'm coming along." Dani insisted, getting out of the car. Elliot didn't have time to argue with her. He literally ran to Casey's front door, pounding on it, the other two behind him. He could hear voices inside and Casey opened her door.

"Elliot? Fin… Dani what the hell?" Casey asked, looking like she was in her pajamas, "You guys ever heard of a phone?"

"We called you a million times," Fin told her.

"My cell phone is lost in my car and you guys couldn't try my house?"

"Where's Olivia?" Elliot asked with urgency.

"She's fine, I'm fine. We're all fine, now if you guys could go somewhere where you are actually needed that would be great." Casey began to close her door but Elliot and Fin both put their foot in the door.

"Where is my fiancé dammit." Elliot almost yelled.

"Elliot-" Casey started.

"Case, it's fine. Elliot, I'm right here, see? I'm fine. Wonderful, now please go." But Olivia didn't look like she felt wonderful, she looked like she had been run over by a bus and Elliot then saw her glance at Dani and then look away harshly.

"Liv, it's not safe here. There's a-"

"I'm fine here, if you're here to tell me about the bounty we already know." Olivia rolled her eyes and put her left hand over her forehead.

"The captain get a hold of you?" Fin asked.

"No, FBI and we're surrounded so really, we're fine." Olivia pushed her hair behind her ear and that was when Elliot noticed that her engagement ring was missing.

"Liv." He said, his voice strained as he looked at her left hand, she seemed to notice what he was looking at but just gave him a cold look and turned away.

"Do you have it?" Olivia asked Casey, turning her head around.

"Olivia…" Casey started to say.

"Where is it?" Olivia's voice broke.

"My purse." Casey closed her eyes and then looked at Elliot with sadness in her eyes.

"I'm going to the car." Dani said and she left Fin and Elliot at the door step. Olivia went to Casey's purse and opened it, she took out a ring that Elliot knew too well.

"Liv…" Elliot felt like no air was getting to him, "What are you doing?"

"This was never mine." She told him holding out the ring.

"I'm not taking it." Elliot held back tears of confusion, why was she doing this?

"Then maybe Dani will," Olivia tossed the ring to the doormat and it made a clinking sound, it was then that Elliot knew why she was so upset. She had seen Dani kiss him.

"Olivia!" Elliot cried out as the door was slammed shut by Olivia.

"What about the baby?" Casey cried out loud enough to be heard from the outside.

"Baby?" Elliot gasped, oh god, Liv was pregnant?

"Shut up Casey." Olivia hissed.

"You got Liv pregnant?" Fin asked and Dani who was walking back to them gasped harshly when she heard this.

"Olivia, open the door! Please!" Elliot began to pound on the door.

"Cone on El, give her some space… she's safe right now." Fin told him.

"Elliot, come on." Dani insisted, "She's upset right now."

"But… she's pregnant." Elliot uttered.

"Come on man, let's go get some drinks. Dani, you want a drink?" Fin looked at her.

"But Fin…" Elliot started.

"Elliot, pick up the ring that you will give back to Olivia and get into the car. I think that we could all use a few drinks right about now." Fin told him and Elliot looked down at his feet. He did not look at the ring as he pocketed it and held back the tears as he followed Fin and Dani to the car, thinking of nothing else but his child that was inside the woman he loved most in the world.


	4. Dani's fault

AN: Sorry guys I meant to update a lot sooner but life got in the way. Enjoy! HOLY HECK!! THANK YOU TO WHO TOLD ME THAT MOST OF THIS WAS IN ITALICS... I DONT KNOW HOW IT DID THAT. SORRY!! IT'S FIXED NOW!!

"I cannot believe that he brought that bitch with him," Olivia was livid as she walked into Casey's living room.

"I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation." Casey told her, holding her hands up to make sure Olivia didn't stress out too much.

"She can have him." Olivia started to go on, she began to pace back and forth, fresh tears covering her already stained cheeks, "I thought that I wanted him, but … she can have him. I can't…" Olivia was now sobbing again, "God how could he do this to me? To us?" Olivia finally sat down on the couch and Casey was holding back tears of her own.

"Olivia, I'm sure she was with him for a perfectly good reason, "Casey's house phone went off and she let it ring, "Please try not to stress too much ok?" Casey sat down next to Olivia and put a hand on hers.

"Hi, you've reached Casey, I'm not here at the moment or avoiding your phone call. Please leave a message." BEEP.

"Casey, it's Fin. Look, I just wanted to explain why Dani was with us. Her son was found dead earlier and Cragen wanted us to take her with us and seeing how also Olivia is in her situation so…. Dani is going to be working with Elliot. So that's why she was with us…. Alright, call me." Click. There was a long pause at Casey and Olivia just sat there taking in what they had just heard.

"Oh my god." Casey was the first one to say something.

"It still doesn't explain why she kissed him." Olivia pointed out.

"I know and that's not important right now, I mean it is. But what is important is you and the baby." Casey assured her and Olivia nodded grabbing an Oreo out of the package and dunking it some ice cold milk she has just poured.

"Speaking of the baby, can we order a pizza?" Olivia asked out of the blue..

"Just so it can wind up-"

"I swear Casey if you mention a toilet I will throw this Oreo at you." Olivia threatened, "I mean I know my stomach is weird right now. I was feeling better until I saw Dani." Olivia sipped her milk and sighed.

"Calm down as I order a pizza ok? What do you want on it?" Casey picked up her portable phone and then paused, "You don't want anything gross on it do you? Like squid."

"Oh my god Casey do you want to make me toss my cookies? Literally?" Olivia looked dead serious and Casey tried to keep herself from laughing.

"Great, I'm on hold." Casey groaned as Olivia ate another cookie, swallowed and then spoke too calmly.

"I'm not telling him about the baby, I can do this by myself. I can raise a baby… all by myself." Olivia said too calmly.

"Liv you're scaring me…" A man came on the phone and she hung up as he asked how he could help her.

"Did you just hang up? I thought you were getting pizza." Olivia frowned.

"You get pizza after you explain to me what the hell you're talking about." Casey threatened.

"Call them back and I'll explain, even though there's not much to explain." Olivia made a sad face when she saw that all of the Oreo's were gone.

"Fine and there's another package in the pantry Liv." Casey told her and Olivia looked relieved.

"Marco's pizza, how may I help you? Scott speaking. Would you like to try our-"

"Hold on Scott, Liv what do you want on your pizza?" Casey called to her.

"Anything but meat." Olivia answered, coming back into the living room.

"I'll take a special large, um two of those with everything but meat." Casey told Scott.

"Ew no, not everything. I said anything." Olivia shuddered at something.

"Ok, we'll have Olives, mushrooms, peppers-"

"Pickles." Olivia said all of the sudden.

"Ok so you would like two large pizza's with everything but meat?" Scott asked.

"What? No, scratch that. Um, do you carry pickles?"

"For our sandwiches." Scott said, sounding annoyed.

"Would that be gross?" Olivia asked Casey.

"I don't know, do you want pickles on the side?" Casey asked her.

"So pickles on the side?" Scott sounded like he was taking this down.

"No, I was talking to my friend." Casey frowned at the phone.

"So you don't want pickles?" Scott asked, scratch.

"Olivia do you want pickles on the pizza?" Casey asked.

"Is that gross?" Olivia asked, loud enough for Scott to hear since he said a yes.

"One extra large pizza with pickles on top with…" Casey looked at Olivia.

"Extra sauce…"

"Extra sauce." Casey finished.

"Ok, so you want one extra large pizza with pickles and extra sauce? Alright and is this delivery or-"

"No it's two extra large pizza's with Olives, Peppers, Onions and mushrooms." Casey corrected him.

"So you don't want the pickle one?"

"Oh no we need the pickle one. I'm in your system." Casey finished giving him the rest of the information and after year she got off the phone.

"Sweet and sour shrimp." Olivia said all of the sudden.

"Ok so back to everything." Casey ignored Olivia's last fleeting thought.

"Right… I can't have all of this drama Case, god knows I love him more then anything in this world and I thought he loved me but…"

"Listen to me Liv, he does love you. He does and you have got to tell him about the baby." Casey pointed out.

"Why? So he can feel bad about getting my pregnant and then decides to stay with me? Not thanks."

"Ok, please don't hurt me for saying this but your hormones are doing overtime right now and you're not really thinking clearly." Casey told Olivia as gently as possible, "It's going to be ok Liv, I promise you. Everything will be ok no matter what."

"I want to believe you Casey."

"Then do it, right now lets put in another movie while we wait for the pizza's ok?" Casey squeezed her shoulder and got up to look at her DVD collection.

"Thank you Casey." Olivia said and pushed the box of Oreo's away feeling slightly queasy. Olivia's cell phone went off and she ignored it. Casey's house phone went off and answered.

"Casey? Is Olivia available to talk?"

"Yeah captain, I think so." Casey handed the phone to Olivia and she accepted it.

"This is Olivia."

"Hey Liv, it's Don." Olivia smiled at the captain's voice. It was no secret that he looked at her as a father figure, he always had.

"Hi captain."

"I'm just calling to check on you."

"Thank you."

"Elliot and the other two just arrived back at the precinct, everything alright between you and Elliot?"

"Um… you know us." Olivia answered and she knew that the captain was not happy about this.

"We've pulled major strings for you two so you could stay where you are even though you're intimate, but Olivia-"

"Captain I know ok? This is not my fault ok? It's just something that Elliot did and…" Olivia could tell that the captain was worried about her and Elliot, "things will be ok." she told him.

"Ok… well the reason I'm calling is because I talked to Dean and he's willing to bring you in so you can talk to one of the women that escaped, I know you're sick but and I told him that but-"

"Oh my god, one of the women escaped? From California?"

"She was one of Bostly's followers and she's in holding right now. But if you're sick-"

"No, I'm fine." Olivia insisted, standing up.

"So then I'll see you soon."

"Bye." Olivia hung up to find Casey looking at her in a duh manner, "what?" Olivia asked as she put her jacket on.

"You're leaving to go to the precinct?" Casey asked in a tone.

"Just for a minute or two. It has to do with one of the Bostly girls."

"Cragen doesn't know you're pregnant Olivia, no one does."

"And it will stay that way." Olivia looked at Casey with anticipation, "Are you coming?"

"What about the pizza?" Casey asked putting her shoes on.

"It can wait." Olivia took out her cell phone and made a face at all of the missed calls from Elliot and then dialed Dean.

"Porter."

"Hey Dean, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Sure am."

"Alright, I'll drive into the back and honk."

"Sounds good." Olivia hung up and just as they got to the backdoor the front door rang.

"Pizza… already?" Casey asked suspiciously.

"No Casey, don't." Olivia went to stop Casey but it was too late, she went a foot before the door before something blew.

"Oh shit." Casey cried out and Olivia took her hand, pulling her out of the backdoor with her.

"Come on!" Dean cried out as they heard him on his radio, "don't let him get away, follow him."

"Did they see who… where?" Olivia asked as they go in with Dean who sped out of the driveway.

"Believe it or not it looked like a pizza guy, you two ordered pizza didn't you?" Dean asked, "I mean we tapped your phones but that's it."

"Oh my god. Are any officers staying to protect the house?" Casey asked looking back at her house.

"Yes and they're taking care of the fire. Let's get to the precinct, we'll find him Casey. I promise."

SVU………………………………SVU…………………………..SVU…………………….SVU………..

Elliot, Fin and Dani had been called as they were on their way to get drinks which was a good thing since Elliot had intended on getting smashed. Elliot was sitting at his desk when a bolt of electricity went through his body when he saw Olivia enter the squad room, followed by Casey and Dean Porter. He stood up, but Olivia walked straight past him with Dean while Casey gave him a look to stay away. As Olivia and Dean disappeared into Cragen's office, Casey hung back to speak with Elliot.

"How is she?" Was all Elliot could think of asking, he had to know but Casey just shook her head.

"She's horrible Elliot, she's hormonal and on top of that she and I saw you and Dani kissing." Casey lowered her voice.

"Dani kissed me, not the other way around. Casey, you've gotta believe me." Elliot told her.

"I saw the end of it so I know Elliot, but Olivia left the restaurant before she saw you push Dani away."

"I just need to talk to her… just… I love her Casey, god love isn't even the right word for it. And she's having our baby, yeah you can pull your lower lip off the ground Case, I heard you two through the door." Elliot paused and got closer to Casey and she didn't budge, "I love that woman every second longer then I'm alive and the fact that we're going to have a baby…" Elliot's eyes watered at the bittersweet feelings.

"Elliot, I know that you are Olivia's other half ok? I've seen it and I don't doubt for a minute that you're happy that she's pregnant. I can see it in your eyes… you're battling pain and happiness all at the same time." She told him sadly, "She'll come around El."

"But the baby… she's…"

"The baby is fine, Olivia's fine." Casey smiled, letting Elliot know that he could smile for this happy news, "She's almost six weeks."

"Oh my god," Elliot did not hide his smile, but it did subside when reality hit him in the heart again, "What does she plan to do?" But before Casey could respond there was a scream that could only be known as Olivia's bleed through the cracks of Cragen's office. It took Elliot les then a second to get in there as Munch and Fin dropped their things while Dani did nothing.

"Is it the-?"

"Food I ate." Olivia finished Casey's sentence as Dean was holding her hand. She then fell to her knees on the ground, clutching her stomach.

"Call a bus NOW." Elliot commanded, but people were already on it.

"Bus is on its way!" Fin called out.

"Olivia-" Elliot approached her but she back away from him, causing her to cry out in more pain.

"Stay away from me." Olivia sobbed, her eyes fluttering.

"Elliot," Casey put a hand on Elliot's arm as he fought not going over to Olivia, being helped by another man, "Stay away from her." Casey went over to Olivia and she grabbed onto her hand. Elliot heard Casey tell Olivia to breathe and she did.

"It hurts." Olivia cried out and the medics showed up.

"It's detective Benson." One of the medics said and they all seem to go into overdrive, "what happened detective?" A female asked her.

"She's pregnant." Elliot told them and everyone seemed to suck in a breath, Cragen put a hand over his mouth and Dean was glaring at Elliot, "She's five weeks," Elliot kept talking.

"Are you the father?" One of the medics asked. Elliot held his head high and nodded.

"Sure am,"

"He…is….not….coming…with me." Olivia wheezed.

"Sorry sir but we're going to have to respect her wishes. If she's miscarrying-"

"BP 160 over 145, she needs the hospital now Carl." They put Olivia on a stretcher and set an oxygen mask over her mouth.

"I'll go Elliot." Casey told him and he shook his head.

"Come on! I'm the father!" Elliot cried out angrily.

"I will call you as soon as I can," Casey told him as she and Dean followed Olivia. Elliot watched helplessly and Cragen put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll go too." He told him and Elliot felt an inch better, not much, but an inch.

"Thank you." Elliot whispered.

"I'm sure it's just something she did eat… Elliot…" Cragen was at loss for words.

"Please just go." Elliot pleaded to him and he left in a hurry. Elliot felt like jumping out of his skin and then he saw her. Dani. He stormed out of Cragen's office and knocked over her coffee cup.

"Elliot?"

"This is all of your fault you fucking bitch." Elliot yelled at her, she recoiled and Fin intervened.

"Whoa man don't do anything stupid." Fin put himself between Elliot and Dani, "She's not worth it."

"All my fault?!" Dani looked scathed.

"She saw you, she was at the diner. She's pregnant and she might lose our baby all because. Of. You." Elliot spat at her and Dani looked away.

"I just lost my son Elliot and I am sorry to hear about Olivia's condition but don't you dare blame me." Dani hissed, she slapped him and then ran off to the bathroom.

"Shit man what the hell was that?" Fin asked, letting go of Elliot.

"Dani kissed me at the Diner earlier." Elliot shook with anger, "Casey and Olivia both saw."

"Oh shit man." Fin made a face and then it softened, "You want a lift to the hospital? "Really?"

"Really, but no one can know I took you. Captain would have my badge."

"Fin… don't get sentimental now… just come on."

OMG. SVU had to come on USA otherwise this would have been up a lot sooner lol. Sorry…


End file.
